Love at first Fight
by ariasessions
Summary: Tris is a Dauntless born and has know Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Lynn, and Shauna forever. She and uriah are falling for each other. After a party and a game of truth or dare they realize their feelings for each other. They go through initiation together and run into problems. Still working out the details...
1. page 1

**TRIS'S POV**

Zeke and Uriah are throwing a party tonight, and I obviously agreed to go. I'm on my way to Marlene's house to meet her, Lynn, and Shauna. When I get there I find Marlene already emptying her closet, with clothers scattered in every corner of her bedroom. "Hey Tris!" she says happily. Lynn is sprawled on the floor practically drowning in the dresses flying at her face. "Jeez Mar, can you aim _away _from other lifeforms?" Lynn asks.

"Sorry." she replies. She throws a few shirts in Shauna's direction, who is leaning against the bed frame, examinng every article of clothing that lands near her. I laugh and sit down next to Lynn. A dress hits me in the face and I suddenly understand what she was growling about.

"Tris, try this on." Shauna says, tossing a black dress at me. It was simple and black. From the straps to the top of the chest was black chiffon. It fit perfectly. I set it aside and started to look throught the pile near my feet.

"Okay let's hurry up. We only have like half an hour till the party." Lynn tells us.

"Don't tell me you've already decided on what you're wearing!" Marlene exclaims.

"You own like 80 dresses, I just picked one."

"Well I haven't decided yet and you three are waiting."

I put on the dress I chose and go into Mar's bathroom. After looking through her enourmouse make up bag, I put on some eyeliner and masacar, with some dark eyeshadow. I walk back into the room and hand Lynn the make up bag. Mar has finally decided on a dress, and we examine ourselves in the mirror. Lynn has on a black dress with lace lined at the bottom. Marlene is wearing a short open back dress, and Shauna's dress hugs her thighs with a gold belt.

"We look hot." Shauna comments. We all laught at this.

-page break-

When we get to the party I find Uriah right away. He's sitting on the couch with drink in his hand.

"Hey!" I say. I sit down next to him and he breaks into grin. I take the drink out of his hand and take a sip.

"Want one? I can get it for you." he asks. I nod and he walks off. When he comes back he hands me a beer. We talk for a while and before we know it Zeke is shouting. "GET OUT UNLESS YOU'RE MY CLOSE FRIEND"

When everyone is gone execpt for me, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, and Shauna. Zeke's friend Four didn't come to the party, which was kind of a bummer. I've been friends with hime almost as long as I have been with Zeke.

"How about a game of Candor or Dauntless?"

"Yeah!" Everyone says in unison.

I sit down next to Uriah and he winks at me. I give him a flirtatious smile in return and we start the game.

**Please leave reviews :) Next chapter coming soon**


	2. page 2

**TRIS'S POV**

"Okay, who's first?" Zeke asks.

"Me!" exclaims Marlene. "Okay Mar, Candor or Dauntless?" he asks.

"Hmmm..." she taps her chin "Dauntless!"

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Lynn." Marlene simply leans across the circle and gives her a kiss. Lynn looked about as shocked as the rest of us, but Mar simply laughs and says, "Wipe those weird looks off your faces, it's rude to gawk. Tris, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" I say.

"I dare you to kiss the hottest guy in the room." I turn to Uriah and kiss him sqaure on the lips. He grins and says, "Good choice."

I smile and continue the game. "Zeke, Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to pour a bucket of ice water over any guy near the chasm, then smack them."

"Alright, who's coming to watch the show?" We all get up and wait by the chasm. Zeke pours the water over Sawyer, who lives a few doors down from me. He looks angry, and he punches Zeke in the jaw. We all bust out laughing and make our way back to the apartment. "Uri, truth or dare?"

"Truth, since no one has done it yet."

"Did you enjoy kissing Tris?"

"I'd definately do it again." This makes my heart flutter. I've had a small crush on Uriah for a while, but this doesn't mean he'd date me. He's my best friend.

"Tris?"

"Huh?"

"Uriah asked you truth or dare."

"Oh, uh...truth."

"Would you ever kiss me again?"

"Depends on my mood." I joke.

He gives me a look that says _just answer the question._ "Yes, I would." i finally say.

"Good to know." he says and gives me a look.

It's my turn to pick now. "Shauna, Truth or Dare."

"Dare."

"I dare you to fake your death by "accidentaly" falling off a building, but there will actually be a net underneath you." She agrees. We follow her to the top of the Pire, where there are already some Dauntless. She pretends t be drunk and stumbles over the edge, screaming, even though we know she's safe. Even though I know shes safe, I can't help but shiver at her fake scream. The other Dauntless saw what happened and run over to the ledge, looking down to see Shauna laughing. The Dauntless look angry at first, but then start laughing with her. Soon we're all cracking up with these random people as we pull Shauna up and out of the net.

"That was awesome!" she said as we made our way back to the apartment. "Ok. Shauna, pick someone."

"Lynn, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to steal muffins from the cafeteria and bring them back here at any cost."

"Okay, but what kind of a dare is that?"

"I'm hungry."

Lynn does it anyway. She comes back with an assortment of muffins for all of us. Uriah pinches off a bluberry from my muffin and pops it in his mouth. "Like them so much, here have another one." I throw another berry at his face. He gladly picks it off the floor and eats it.

"Okay let's get on with the game." Lynn says. "Uriah, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Good choice. I dare you to..."

**please leave reviews :)**


	3. page 3

**URIAH'S POV**

"Good choice." Lynn says with a sly smile. "Seven minutes in heaven with Tris." At first I freeze up, but I turn to Tris and take her hand, and we head into the spare bedroom. "I'm counting!" Lynn shouts from the living room. At least Tris doesn't seem nervous. This calms me down. At least this own't be awkward. I've always liked her, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship. zmaybe she feels the same way about-

I am cut off by Tris, who gives me a kiss. I kiss her back, and immediately I think my guess is correct. "4 minutes!" I hear Lynn shout. I break away for a second and look at Tris. "I've wanted to kiss you since the 3rd grade." When I say this she grins and again presses her lips to mine. We make out for the next four minutes until we hear Lynn shout "Times up!" Reluctantly we separate, and walk out of the room. We're both smiling as we sit down back in the circle.

"Enjoy youself, Uri? You're smiling like an idiot." My brother says. He gives me that look that says _I know you enjoyed that._ I just grin in return.

I realize that everyone's waiting for me to pick someone. "Mar, truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Pansycake." I mutter under my breath. No one seemed to hear me. "If you could transfer to any faction, which one would you choose?"

She thinks for a second. "Maybe Candor. They seem to be the most normal. No weird rules. Plus, you can say whatever you want to people and no one can judge you for it, beacuse they know you can't help it."

"Understandable."

"Shauna, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you have a crush on Zeke?"

I can see Shauna tense up, and Zeke looks intruiged. Finally she says "Yes."

"Uri, truth or dare?"

"Dare." I say

"Squirt whipped cream into your hand and smack somene in the Pit."

I go into the kitchen and grab a can of whipped cream from the fridge. I squirt some into my hand and walk down to the Pit. I see Riley talking to one of her friends and start running. Before she can move out of the way I smack her a cross the face, and whipped cream goes everywhere. All of my friends crack up and run back to my apartment. Riley chased us for a while, but eventually gave up, still looking furious.

Tris grabs me papertowel from the kitchen and we all sit back down. Zeke is talking quietly with Shauna, and Marlene is talking to Lynn about what she would want as a tattoo. Finally we all agree to wrap the party up and go home. I wait at the door while all my frends file out, and Zeke helps himself to the leftover muffins. Tris is the last to walk out the door, and before she leaves she gives me a quick kiss and says "I'll see you tomorrow." I pull her in for a hug and say goodbye, and it feels like the butterflies in my stomach all got tiny seizures. I can feel Zeke watching me out of the corner of my eye.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing." he says, trying to sound casual. I ignore him and lay on the couch. Tomorrow I'll brainstorm ideas for a possible date with Tris. _Maybe we can go zip lining, or get dinner, or maybe we could do something out side of the compound like maybe..._I fall aslepp before I finish my thoughts.


	4. page 4

**TRIS'S POV**

I hear Uriah shout my name as I walk down to breakfast. I woke up a little late, so we're the only ones in the hallway. I get the butterflies again when I see his goofy grin. "There's something I wanted to show you after breakfast." he says. "Meet me by the chasm."

"Okay." I reply, suddenly really curious about what he wants to show me. We walk to breakfast together and he grabs me a muffin. We make small talk with the others until breakfast is over.

Uriah takes my hand and leads me to the tracks. "Where are we going?" I ask.

"It's a surprise."

"Should I be worried?"

"Yes." he jokes. At least I think he was kidding.

When we get on the train he blindfolds me and tells me, "Don't take this off until I tell you. It will spoil the surprise if you can see where we're going." I don't argue, and wait patiently for the train to stop. All of a sudden he picks me up and jumps off the train with me in his arms. I let out a small scream that turns into a laugh. "You alright?" he asks, truly sounding concerned.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Good." He sounds relieved. "We're almost there."

After walking for a few minutes we enter a building. I'm still not alowed to look, so I don't know which one. We step into an elevator and he carefully puts me down. My ears pop as we go higher and higher. The elevator finally stops and Uriah guides me out. I feel wind blowing hard and I grip his hand tighter. Finally we stop. "You can take it off now."

I pull of the blindfold and I am amazed by what I see. We're at the top of Sears Tower, or the Hub, as most people call it. I can see the entire city, and the height is beautiful.

I hear Uriah's voice behing me. "I know you love heights." he says. I pull him into a hug and press my mouth to his. He deepens the kiss, and after a whil he breaks away and says "I almost forgot to ask you. Tris, would you like to go out sometime?" I laugh and pull him closer to me. We sit on the ledge of the building and I take it all in. The refreshing feeling of the cold wind on my face, the beauty of the city, the beauty of Uriah's bronze skin-

"Tris?" Uriah interupts my thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Would you consider this a date?" he asks.

"Yes, I would, and a very impressive one." I tell him. A huge smile spreads across his face and he puts his arm around me, making me feel warm all over, despite the early December air.

~page break~

We came back to the compound just as the storm rolled in. It rained like hell and that was jus the beginning. Uriah and I were soaked by the time we made it back to his apartment. After we both dried off we sat down on the couch and debated over which movie to watch. We finally settled on Captain Phillips.

We get comfortable with a bowl of popcorn and some cream soda. He keeps his arm around me the whole time. By the time the movie was over it was eleven o'clock pm and I was exhausted. I nestle my head in the crook of his neck and fall asleep. He gives me a kiss before I drift off.

~page break~

**URIAH'S POV**

I wake up on my couch to find Tris still in my arms, her head against my chest. Her breathes are steady and even.

I decide not to get up until she wakes up too, but I don't have to wait long. Soon she starts to move and her eyes are only half open.

"The beast has arisen." I joke. She looks up at me and asks "What time is it?"

"Around noon."

She gets up and starts a pot of coffee. I feel cold at the sudden absence of her. Zeke comes downstairs a few minutes later. "Morning." he says. That's when he sees Tris. "Oh, hey Tris. You spent the night?" He raises his eyebrows at me. I glare at him and he takes his cup and sits on the counter.

I grab a mug and we sip our coffee in silence until we hear a knock at the door. I open it and find Lynn at the door.

"You guys might want to see this."


	5. AN

Sorry this note is just to tell you that I'm so sorry I havent updated in so long but I will have the next few chapters up really soon within 2 days at most.

~scarlett


	6. Chapter 6

**TRIS POV**

The three of us follow Lynn to the cafeteria. When we walk through the doors I spot them immdeiately. The Erudite woman and the Candor man I regognize as Jack Kang. I don't know who the lady is. Jenny, Janice? Something like that.

"Isn't her name Jackie or something?" Zeke asks.

"Speaking of, have you guys seen Nurse Jackie before? Awesome show." I tell them. Me, Uriah, and Lynn immediately get immersed in converation when Zeke turns our attention back to our visitors. "They're talking to Max." he says. This catches our attention.

Not many Dauntless have noticed them yet, and after a few minutes of guessing why they're here, Max stand on the chair closest to him and waits. He doesn't even say anything. Soon all the Dauntless are silent. This is something only a Dauntless leader can do.

"I see some have you have noticed our visitors. This is Jack Kang and Jeanine Matthews. Representitives from Candor and Erudite." Max's voice booms through the cafeteria.

"So that's her name." I hear Uriah mutter under his breath.

Max continues. "They will be staying here fore the next month or so to observe Dauntless life. Particulary our initiation process. They will attend meals and events, and observe daily life. They may ask you questins, and if they do you will answer with respect. Treat them well and this process will be less painfull for all of us." This earns a laugh from all of us, and a glare from Jeanine. A lot of people look unhappy to be having them here, and trust me, I'm not jumping for joy either.

Max closes his speech with two final sentences. "I don't want any complaining. Us leaders are the ones who actually have to deal with these people." I glance over at Jeanine and Jack. Damn, if looks could kill.

With that we sit down at one of the long tables. I grab some fruit and another coffee. Soon Marlene and Shauna join us. Shauna sits next to Zeke and Marlene plops down next to me. She grabs an espresso and a slice of coffee cake. Her eyes are slightly purple underneath.

"Rough night?" I ask her. She nods. "I couldn't fall asleep. The guy in the apartment next door was ahving this huge party and I couldn't sleep. And trust me, he had bad taste in music." I laugh and drain my coffee mug.

For part of breakfast we talked about plans for tonight. We're ordering a ton of Mexican food and have an action movie marathon. Zeke suggested we go to the lake for a swim in the middle of the night. **(I kept Lake Michigan in this story. I live in Chocago and it's hard to picture the city without it. The fence is there but it's almost like a bridge and the water goes under it. Amity is on an island connected to the city by a bridge off of Lake Shore Drive.) **We all agree that it's a plan. I'm helping myself to a second bowl of blackberries when Jeanine Matthews walks up to our table.

"May I sit down?"

Marlene and I scootch down the bench and Jeanine takes a seat. She eyes all the trays of breakfast food that go down the center of every long table. Hesitantly, she grabs a waffle out of the nearby tray. "So many choices." she says with a smile. I simpll reply with a "Yeah." and continue with my own breakfast. Marlene and I start discussing that last episode of Pretty Little Liars while Jeanine silently eats her waffle. When she's finished she turns to Zeke and says "You're one of this years initiates, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"I assume you're pleased with this faction and choose to stay in it."

"Yup. No way I'm transferring." For a moment I see Uriah, who's on my left, relax. He must have been worried about Zeke. would if i were him. I grab his hand underneath the table and give him a reasuring squeeze. **(I picture Uriah as Taylor Lautner, and Tris as Suki Waterhouse with blonde bangs and brown eyes. Google her she's gorg.)**

"And you?" This time she's asking Shauna.

"Staying here." she says. Lynn makes a fake noise of annoyance and we all laugh. Getting back into our previous conversations I can feel Jeanine looking at me out of the corner of her eye. I ignore it and turn back to Uriah, telling me a story about his dream he had a few nights ago. I laugh as he describes things and reanacts them, but I can't shake the weird feeling I get when I think of Jeanine "observing" Dauntless initiation.


	7. Chapter 7

**TRIS POV**

I get back to my apartment and see my best friend Lyssa lying on our couch. Lyssa has been my roomate for a year now. 1 year ago my parents and my older brother Caleb died. The four of us got in a car accident. I was the only one who survived. **(Yeah, just like If I Stay. If you haven't read that book, read it. It's amazing.)** I have a lot of faint scars, and two very visible ones on my collarbone and neck. After they died I had two choices. Become factionless of find someone to live with. I couldn't find anyone until Lyssa came along. She used to be an Amity. Her mother died at childbirth and her dad is a drunk. When she saw on the news that I was the only one who survived the crash, she saw an oppurtunity and ran way from Amity. Next thing I knew my old apartment I used to live in with my family was foreclosed on, and I found a loft aprtment and Lyssa moved in.

Our apartment was a typical brick and wood type of apartment. One bathroom, two small bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. Over the past year we've furnished it nicely. All the walls are red brick, but the wall on the far left of our living room is florr to ceiling windows. We have and amazing view of the whole city, and at night it's amazing. Pretty nice despite the size of the overall apartment. Perfect size for two girls.

The window in the kitchen above the sink is small and square, and there is a building right next door. There are about 5 feet separating our building from the other, and there is another small square window right across from ours. In that apartment is Eli, the guy in the building next door. We've become good friends with him seeing as we can both see into each others apartments.

"Why weren't you at breakfast earlier?" I ask Lyssa, who is still face down on the couch. She sits up and walks into the kitchen.

"You know how I missed Zeke's party? I was out with Leven." she tells me.

"From yoga? I love her! The three of us should get together for dinner. Go on." I say.

"Anyways we got Indian food for dinner. Remind me to never eat curry again. I can only eat rice cakes cuz they don't make me puke."

"That sucks. Want me to get something for you from Tesco's?" I offer. Tesco's is a small grocery store.

"Yeah could you get some tea? Chamomile would be great."

"Sure." I grab my wallet off the coffee table and head doen to Tesco's. While I was walking down the aisles I saw Uriah. He was buying iced coffee.

"Hey." I say as I walk up to him. "Hey." he replies giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Chamomile? What for?" he asks.

"Lyssa ate Indian food and is feeling sick. That's why she wasn't at breakfast. Where'd you find the iced coffee? I think I'll get one." I ask him.

"Aisle 3."

"Thanks." He grabs my hand and we walk to the checkout together. Once we've paid I tell Uriah that he should come back to the apartment. When we get there I can see Eli in the window across from ours.

"Hey Eli." I tell him. "Hey Tris. Up for some window pong later?" "Sure." I tell him. Window pong is a game we made up together. We put a big piece of wood across the space in between our buildings with a line in the middle and play ping pong. A lot of balls fall into the street but it's really fun.

Lyssa makes herself tea while me and Uri plop ourselves on the couch. He puts his am around me and we turn on the tv.

"That's weird, I haven paid for cable in a year how are we still getting TV?" I ask. Ever since the accident I've had no money to pay for anything. Lyssa went back to Amity once to steal some money from her dad who she hasn't contacted since she left. I do odd jobs for various people who give me cash, but it's not a lot. As for groceries, the girl down the hall Robin is kind of obsessed with me. Not in a braggy way, it's just that she's always wanted to be my roomate and she has a key to our apartment. We found out she's been doing our grocery shopping when Lyssa asked me why I bought so much yogurt. I told her that I stopped paying for food ever since the accident, but we never said anything to Robin about it.

Lyssa sits on the other side of Uriah and we watch Pretty Little Liars. Lyssa notices Uri's arm around me and asks "When did you guys become a thing.?"

"The party."


	8. Chapter 8

**LYSSA'S POV**

I feel like a pig crapped inside my head.

I think I'll go for a walk to my favorite part of the Dauntless compound. **(This is just a part of the compound i added.)**

If you go down certain tunnels in the coumpound you fin cafe's and shops in the narrow streets. The glass ceiling lets in so much light it feels like you're outside. Light from evry cafe and store give the spaces a nice warm glow. Every tunnel leads to one place. The outdoor cafe. No chairs or tables. People just sit on cushions on the steps or in other places the can find Then there's a huge place in the middle. Sometimes there's this certain couple that come of ten and sing songs and play acoustic guitar. **(This is kind of hard to explain so go to this link and you'll se a picture of what I mean. I've been here it's so nice I go every year it's in Croatia.)**

**Outdoor place: ** 2012/12/30/diocletians-palace-croatia/diocletians-palace-split/

Tris and Uri are at his place right now. I'm happy for them. I always knew they'd end up together. Tris is perfect for him. She's goofy, great sense of humor, gorgeous, and they both have really nice teeth. They are bothe really confident aswell. **(I'm sorry but I'm sick of every fanfic I read portraying Tris as this super unconfident girl who acts all week and dependent on her boyfriend. I thought I'd make her more confident and more idependent. That's why I don't like many FourTris fanfics these days. They all make Tobias act like he owns her. Your boyfriend/girlfriend is your equal, not your property.) **I sit down on one of the steps and order a ginger ale. After sitting for a while and praying that my stomach would feel less queasy, a guy sits down on the step next to me. He orders a soda, and I observe him out of the corner of my eye. He has brown hair and light eyes, almost gray. His hair kind of looks like Shane Dawson's new haircut.

The couple who was singing and playing start to play "Torn" by Natalie Imbruglia.

"I love this song." I say out loud. Aparently Shane Dawson Hair heard me. "Me too." he says. "Hi. I'm Hunter." He extends his hand and I shake it. "Lyssa." I tell him.

"So why all the ginger ale? You ordered a lot of them." he asked me.

"I had Indian food. Biggest mistake of my life." He laughs and offers me a sip of his drink.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Just try it."

I take a sip and my tastebuds explode. "Mmmm thats delicious. What is it?" I ask eagerly. "Fresca." he says. "Want one? It's on me." I accept his offer and thank him.

~time lapse~

I've been talking to this Hunter guy for over an hour. We talked about normal things like movies, hobbies, our aspirations. I was really having a great time with him. I checked the time and realized I might want to start heading home. I say goodbye and tell him that I'll see him at breakfast tomorrow.

~page break~

**TRIS'S POV**

I walk with Uriah to his apartment and plop myself on his couch. He sits next to me and gives me a kiss. Before he has a chance to pull away I deepen the kiss and he presses me closer. His kisses are soft and sweet. I feel hi stong arm around my waist and I gently curl my fingers into the collar of his shirt. After a few minutes I pull away and wrap a white fuzzy blanke around both of us and nestle into his chest. He wraps an arm around me and plants a kiss on my forehead before I drift off...

**Any suggestions for the next chapter? Let me know if there are any particular scenes you would like me to add I'm open to all suggestions!**

**~ scarlett**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys sooo sorry i havent updated i so long! My schoolwork has been piling up! I had three essays due this week. I will update soon just wanted to et u know that I'm still going on with the story. I anyone has any ideas PLEASE message me, id love to hear them and i'll give you creds! Im a bit rusty right now. Luv Ya!

-A. Sessions (My real name. I used a fake one for a while to be safe, but im using my real name now. Can u guess what the A stands for?)


	10. Chapter 10

hey guys! ill give u the second letter of my name: R

k you have A and R keep guessing! I'm working on a new chapter right now!


	11. Chapter 11

hey guys not an update but the person who guessed my name right is...(drumroll sound effect)...

101olive4u! One of your many guesses was right! Aria! My full name is Aria Alice Sessions.

When I was born my parents let me choose my name. I spent a whole day when I was 6 thinking of a name, when my parents took me and my sister out to dinner that night to this restaurant call Aria in Chicago, and i loved the name so I chose that to be my name! For the firt 6 years of my life people called me Alice, but now its my middle name.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm so sorry i know i haven updated in literally forever but i'm starting a new story that is very similar. I'm using the same first few chapetrs of my story just changing the rest so please read if u want a continuation of this story!


End file.
